


My Wild Side

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Animagus Reader, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: All you want is to be free. But, a hunter's trap quickly flaws your plans. Will a certain shy magizoologist be able to give you all you've ever wanted?





	

Taking a deep breath, you felt your muscles contract and stretch as you slowly shrunk. Fur burst through your skin like a flower escapes the ground, and you shuddered out of habit. Can’t help that it’s ticklish, obviously.

Moments later, you admired your Animagus form in the nearby stream. Even after shifting to and from your foxy-form for years, it still amazed you how much magic could truly do. When stress got to you, and threatened to take over your life completely, you decided that you had to find a way to escape. And running through the forest to enjoy nature did the trick. And you loved feeling that you were truly part of the landscape, since foxes tended to roam these parts. You felt as if you belonged, and that feeling was rare and almost foreign.

Sensing the train for the daily trip to miserable memory lane about to arrive, you quickly shook away the sadness. You started your slow trot across the forest floor, then quickly broke out into a brisk run. You craved the overwhelming blend of scents and colors, which were even more vibrant in your Animagus form, that were best received in a whirlwind. 

Then, the joy and freedom you felt came to an immediate halt when your leg erupted into an explosion of pain. There weren’t any more flowers or trees or fellow creatures. There was only pain and blood. Blinking through the tears that uncontrollably flowed, you realized you were stuck in a hunter’s trap. Worried about causing further damage, and rapidly losing energy besides, you laid still and yelped in frustration. Then darkness overtook you and all was lost.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
You blinked sleepily in confusion as a pair of warm, calloused hands caressed your fur gently, seemingly checking for something. Opening your eyes, you saw the most beautiful boy that you knew existed. He gave an aura of protection and comfort, and his reddish-brown hair reminded you of an untamed animal. You flinched as he touched a sensitive spot on your leg. 

“Oh, hello little fella. Glad your body healed enough to at least let you join us once again,” he said with an awkward, caring smile. Your mind was at a loss, not used to someone caring about you. You let him continue his treatment of you, unable to do much else.

Once he was finished, he tentatively pet your head, like a child pets a puppy, and your animal instincts caused you to lean into his touch. While his hand was close, you breathed him in, and sensed a multitude of creatures. Ones you knew too well, along with foreign ones. But, you could tell he dealt with animals often, and that he was most likely used to treating them. So you felt that you had nothing to worry about regarding your health. Unable to muster enough energy to shift back into your human form quite yet, you figured you would have to stay with him quite a while. 

He cautiously picked you up, setting you on his lap. He continued to pet your head soothingly, and you drifted away peacefully into a deep slumber. For once, everything felt calm and right.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Waking up, you smiled as you heard snores that didn’t belong to you. You peeked and saw your unnamed hero sleeping, while you still were comfortably positioned on his lap. Almost as a reflex, you reached out to brush the curls covering his forehead, and widened your eyes until you had the “Deer-In-The-Headlight” look. (Or is it Fox-In-The-Headlight?) You saw a hand, not a paw. And the hand was attached to an arm, not a leg. You were back in your human form (luckily clothed) and sitting on this stranger. He must have sensed you stirring, as he blearily opened his eyes and smiled at you. You were surprised at the lack of surprise on his face. 

“Good morning, love,” he murmured. You quickly stood up, knocking into a nearby table covered with vials and dishes galore. But, he stopped you by gently grabbing your shoulders. “Please, calm down. Breathe. I realized from the beginning you weren’t an actual fox. Merlin, I’m not an idiot when it comes to creatures,” he chuckled, rattling off differences between an actual fox and your Animagus form. 

As he excitedly continued, you noticed how he had tried to comfort you in your moment of alarm. And how that was his immediate reaction, instead of being angry that you almost knocked over countless medicines and Merlin knows what else. As if he actually cared about your feelings and health. Thinking it untrue, you stopped his explanation, “Thank you for helping me, but I should really be going…..I’m sure you have other animals to take care of.” Halfway through your statement, you had remembered the scents of other creatures that engulfed his hand. They probably required his time and care more than you, and you wanted to flee before your mind started believing in a fantasy where there were was a beautiful curly-haired stranger who cherished you and wanted what was best for you. 

Looking back up to meet his eyes, you frowned as an almost disappointed countenance took over his charming features. As if he didn’t want you to leave. Shyly, your hero muttered a soft, “Oh,” and looked away. “Of course, you’re obviously free to go,” he said, and then added almost reluctantly, “Though, I loved your company, in all honesty. You felt as if you belonged in my arms, and I’m not quite used to the feeling of…..belonging. You may go, if you’d prefer. But please know that I would be happy to let you stay.” 

Your face softened as his words rang in your ears. You relented, thankful that he, too, sensed this natural connection between the two of you. “I will stay, if you’ll have me,” you replied with a small smile. His face lit up, and he hugged you tightly, obviously thrilled at your choice. Sensing his mistake, as you winced as he brushed against your wound, he quickly let go, but the smile never left. 

“I’m glad you have decided to do so!”, he said happily. All of a sudden, you were taken on a grand tour of the Case (not that you knew that’s what it was at the time) and met the other creatures. You settled into your new life with Newt (as you later found out was his name) easily and effortlessly. This was the beginning of a beautiful new life with Newt, and you, deep down, were happy that you had found someone who could truly love your wild side.


End file.
